There has been a long felt need in the art to develop processes for making metal powders having improved surface areas, improved bulk densities, improved flowability and improved average particle diameters.
Unfortunately, it has been discovered that processes such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,819 produce powders having reduced the surface area (capacitance) of powders.
It would be desired to develop a process that overcomes the deficiencies of known processes.